It's my life
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: "They both turned as one to see an all too familiar blonde laughing, drinking and having fun dancing in her seat with Stefan and the witch who gave them her memories, thoughts and feelings. Lexi was here.. alive.." Morgan and Reid get the shock of a lifetime when the blonde beauty of their dreams comes into their lives. They are drawn to her- and they are set on finding out why.


Just alittle something – I have some ideas of stories to pair up Lexi (what can I say? I love that kickass, Bon Jovi fangirl! She's awesome!) .. ahem, so anyways. I have Red Dawn movie in the works – just bits and pieces though, Lexi and Harry, Lexi and Marcel or Elijah (Not sure yet... maybe both..) and on this one I have Morgan x Lexi x Spencer... I love criminal minds and I just couldn't choose...

Eh, oh well. Dont like it? Exit to stage left please. I love that you guys are liking 'Untamed' – that is another story I was just itching to write.

I have a crossover idea for Aria from PPL and Klaus – so if you like please be on the look out. :)

… Anyways, this story – if you are a follower or favorite-er of my stories, you know I like to use crossovers to throw people into an illusion based type of thing that shows some characters about the character I choose – I like this method. So :P.

On to the story! :)

It's my life

Rated T for now.

…

"_Your not going to get me!"A pair of men watched unnoticed with wide admiring eyes as the dream honey blond haired woman raised her arms sideways in almost the shape of a cross, head up as she screamed out to the darkening sky with heated hazel-green orbs as if to give the whole universe a big F YOU if it thought she was going to go down easy._

_One of the men smirked at her illusion, his light brown face alight with amusement as he smirked. It was just like Lexi to do something like this. He could understand, this all being still up for debate if any of this is true or not, why she didn't go through this girl Bonnie to bring her back to a world where she would be alive.. er, okay, semi. But like his friend, the boy genius that he was with light dark short hair and hazel eyes, couldn't for the life of him (pun not really intented) on why his subconscious would tease him with the idea on there would be someone to fill the void that came with their job and not having someone to come home to._

_To be truthful, even though they both didn't know why the other way here with them it sorta made sense that both of them were.. as if they were meant to be this triad or some type of shit with this kick ass woman but never got the chance._

_They watched as her her beautiful tan, tall, curvy body started to glow as it stayed in her rock star pose before she disappeared. _

"_**Whatever peace is," Derek remembered with his friend beside him the look she gave her friend's history teacher/Damon's drinking buddy/hunter on the subject with a carefree, contemplated smile, "It's out there."**_

_Why what the point of this? This dream when he knew he would wake up alone and this girl that seemed to give off this light even if she was undead – would be nothing but a memory._

"_The point is," The mysterious voice that was directing them from the beginning that sounded a lot like Bree, one of Lexi's friends, spoke up almost irritated, "now you know all that there is to know about her. It may not seem like much yet, it may seem so hopeless and unimportant – but it's not! Lexi wasn't meant to die at all, at least not this way. She was meant to find the both of you, you would be drawn to her like a moth to a flame, one that wouldn't get you burned, at least no by her. She is incapable of hurting the both of you-"_

"_Is?" Spencer spoke up and Derek's confusion faded and hardened as he glared at the into the darkness that now surrounded them, they were both done playing around. "Present tense."_

"_Glad you both are smart, Lexi needs someone to keep her on her toes."_

"_What game are you playing?!" Derek's anger ran through the seemingly thin air around them and all he got back was a chuckle.. a fucking chuckle!_

"_Oh, but why would I tell you when it would be sooo much more fun to see your reaction? Why spoil the surprise?" Teeth were grit at the mocking tone that almost was mentally paired up with a pout," Lexi wasn't meant to find peace here.. she was meant to find it-"_

Spencer woke up and sprang upright with a loud gasp echoing in the room, the last five words running through his big brain, trying to make any kind of sense of them. It didn't make sense.. none of it did. There was no logical explanation for witches, vampires, werewolves, travelers that took over people's bodies.. It was just a dream. Maybe he was just excited for tomorrow being the start of the weekend.. maybe he was just exhausted because they just solved a huge case yesterday and it was still on his mind..

He shook his head to clear it, making his brown hair move from side to side as he went to go take a shower, get ready for work and get coffee. Unknown to him, his friend was having the exact same problem.

"_In both of your arms."_

…

He really didn't want to be here, Spencer groaned to himself as he sat between Morgan and Garcia, he couldn't talk to his friend right now about earlier and it was slowly killing him.

"_Hey, Reid?" He answered Morgan with a 'hmm?' half preoccupied with stirring his coffee that granted had more sugar than actual coffee but- "Just out of curiosity, did you dream of a kickass blond named Lexi last night?" _

_He just answered with a hiss as he spill his coffee on him accidentally, while looking at Morgan with wide eyes._

_This couldn't be happening.._

He grabbed a shot off the bar and pulled it back, trying to dull the feeling that rested in his stomach as he felt a hand on his back, which he knew was Morgan's before he even looked up.

Music started again as there was a loud breath that sounded through a microphone, making Spencer wonder what actually qualified someone to make music when a almost familiar voice spoke up through the speakers.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_

The music started again with the loud breath and Spencer eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. Wasn't this Bon Jovi..?

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed_

He looked at Morgan to see his face almost the exact same as what he was feeling when he hear a voice that he memorized and made him freeze.

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

_You're gonna hear my voice_

_When I shout it out loud _

They both turned as one to see an all too familiar blonde laughing, drinking and having fun dancing in her seat with Stefan and the witch who gave them her memories, thoughts and feelings.

Lexi was here.. alive.. but.. wha- how?!

_It's my life_

_It's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said_

_I did it my way_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life _

She stood up wearing a black leather jacket which she took off to show her one shoulder sleeve runched little black dress that came to her mid thigh, showing off her olive skin toned legs and black faux suede peep toe platform high heels on her feet as she smiled at Bree and pulled him up to go to the bar. Morgan slapped him on the back softly as they both turned back as if we didn't even notice.

_This is for the ones who stood their ground_

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake_

_Luck ain't even lucky_

_Got to make your own breaks _

Spencer's heart running a mile a minute, he closed his eyes and couldnt get his image out of his mind. He was almost hyper aware of the man beside him stiffening, he turned his head a fraction to see Lexi standing beside him with Bree on her right.

_It's my life_

_And it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

"Hi." She smiled widely, almost teasingly at the bartender, who raised an eyebrow and smirked as he took her in.

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said_

_I did it my way_

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

_'Cause it's my life_

"Bottle of Bourbon and whatever she wants." Lexi pointed to Bree with her thumb,who ordered a bottle of tequila.

"Hi," Lexi raised an amused eyebrow as she took in Morgan's charming smile, though it only half way reached his surprised brown eyes, "Derek Morgan."

"Alexia Branson – call me Lexi though, everyone does." She smiled more so at herself as she went to go shake his hand only to pull back as they both felt a spark of static.. and maybe, Morgan couldn't help but muse, that maybe it wasn't exactly static. You asked him yesterday if he believed that anyone could be anything else but human and he would have thought you were on drugs but...

He shared a look with Spencer who stuttered as he introduced himself, making Lexi's amused smile warm up just alittle more as she found his stuttering kind of endearing – cute even.

They had to get closer to her. _She was meant to find peace in both of your arms, _it seemed to echo in both of their minds as they turned back to her with easy smiles.

..

Okay, I hope you like it. Just the beginning if you do. It is 5 to 3 in the morning, so please forgive any spell errors or anything of the sort. :) Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
